Because I Love You
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: an Italy brothers yaoi. Hinted GermanyxJapan. Rated M for smut and inappropriate use of whipped cream. boyxboy DLDR Don't Like Don't Read. Italincest


Because I Love You  
Italy = Felicianao Romano = Lovino Pervy Part underlined and separated.

Feliciano sat on his bed, crying.  
Germany was with Japan, in more ways than one. Feliciano thought Germany loved him, but he was ony using him. Japan had known the whole time and just watched as Germany coldly told Feliciano he no longer wanted him around. Feliciano had left and realized that he didn't really have any friends. The other nations only payed attention to him when Germany or Japan were with him. He sighed and went to his home in Italy. Lovi wasn't home so he went to his room and only then did he cry.

Lovino came home and noticed the door was open. Strange, he thought, I'm sure I closed that when I left. He thought for a minute before shrugging and walking inside. He set the groceries on the kitchen counter and began putting them away. He let his thoughts roam and naturally, they ended up settling on his little brother. The problem was Lovino was in love with his brother and had a tendency to fantasize about him quite often. Usually leaving him with a *ahem* issue. Like the one he had now. He tried to clear his head and focused on putting away the things he bought, eventually he ran out of groceries and his issue had faded. He went upstairs and noticed Feliciano's door was partially opened. Feli must be home. Lovino smiled to himself and walked to his brothers room. "Feli?" He called.  
"V-ve, I'm home Lovi." Feliciano's voice cracked when he said his brothers name.  
Lovino entered his room and sat beside him. "What's wrong Feli? Did 'he' do something?" He tried to get Feli to look at him.  
Italy nodded and hugged him and started crying.  
Lovi held his brother and rubbed circles on his back.  
Feli eventually stopped crying and began to relax. "mmm~ Lovi, that feels nice…"He murmured before falling asleep in his brothers arms.  
Lovino held him and continued to rub his back until he became tired and feel asleep beneath his brother.

*The Next Morning*  
Feli woke up and realized someone was holding him. Germany? He thought sleepily. Then he remembered what happened yesterday and realized it was Lovino holding him, instead of the German. He snuggled closer unconsciously and caused Lovi to wake up.  
"Feliciano?" He lifted his head to look at his brother.  
"Ve~ I woke you, I'm sorry. Go back to sleep okay?" Feli laid his head back on Lovi's chest and quickly fell back asleep.  
Lovino blushed lightly and hoped he didn't have any embarrassing dreams before he went back to sleep as well.

*Later*  
Feli woke up a little while (About 3 hours) later and smiled to himself. Lovino still held him and he could hear the elders heart beating. He listened for a while before sitting up and waking Lovi in the process. "Morning, Lovi." Feli said stretching and getting off the bed.  
"Ve, morning." Lovino mumbled. He ran his hands through his hair, making it stick up in some places.  
Italy giggled. "Lovi, your hair is funny."  
Lovino smiled and stood up. "Get changed and I'll make us breakfast." He left Feli's room and went to his. He changed and fixed his hair before going downstairs and starting breakfast. Feli liked things that could be covered in whipped cream, so he made some plain pastries. He pulled out a container of whipped cream and set it on the table.  
Italy came down a few minutes later. His eyes were red. Lovi noticed and frowned slightly. Feli noticed the whipped cream and smiled. He opened the container and got a bit on his finger and proceeded to lick his finger in such a suggestive way, that Lovino became rather uncomfortable. He shook his head and handed Feliciano a plate.  
Feliciano took the plate and smirked slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was doing it on purpose. He used a spoon to smother whatever was on his plate with the fluffy dairy product. He 'accidentally' got some on his fingers and held his hand out to Lovino. "Clean it." He ordered.  
Lovino blushed and reached for a paper towel but Feli shook his head. "With your mouth."

Lovino blushed redder than his favorite tomatoes. He took Feli's hand and held it to his lips, hesitating a minute before taking one of the fingers into his mouth and sucking on it.   
Feli watched and blushed as his blood rushed south. Lovi closed his eyes and began sucking on the next finger. He tried to stat in control of himself, nut it was getting harder by the minute. Finally he cleaned Feli's fingers and opened his eyes.   
Feli's eyes were slightly clouded as he picked up the spoon and smeared some cream on his neck. "Clean it up." He ordered again.   
Lovino blushed and moved closer to his brother. He gently tilted Feli's head to the side and began licking and sucking on Feli's neck.   
Feli sighed softly. "Mm~ Lovi, more."  
That sent Lovino off the deep end and he abandoned his self control. He backed Feli into a wall and pressed himself to Feliciano.  
Feli maoned softly and started pulling off Lovino's shir. Lovino stopped marking Feli's neck and let him take his shirt off. He in turn pulled off the younger's and led him to the kitchen where he grabbed the whipped cream and then led him upstairs to his room, which had a bigger bed. Lovino pushed Feli onto the bed and moved so he was straddling him.   
"D don't hold back, Lovino." Feliciano said, blushing deep red.   
Lovino groaned at the sight beneath him and leaned down to kiss Feli. Feli bit Lovi's lip, asking for acsess, which he denied. Feli pouted and Lovi undid Feli's pants and slipped his hand inside. Feli gasped at the contact and Lovi took advantage of his open mouth and slipped his tongue inside and coaxed Feli into playing. While they kisses Lovi removed his hand and reached for the whipped cream.  
Eventually they had to break apart for air and Lovi made use of the sweet and smeared some on Feli's chest making him shiver at the sudden cold. He set aside the container and ever so slowly, licked up the cream. Feli moaned and tangled his fingers in Lovino's hair. Lovi cleaned his chest and kissed a nipple before sucking on it. Feli moaned and pulled Lovi's hair. "Ah…Lovi…just…hurry up…"   
Lovino smirked and moved to the other nipple.  
Feli was going insane, so he flipped Lovino underneath him. He pulled off Lovino's pants and then his on. He straddled Lovino and covered three of his fingers with whipped cream before pushing two inside himself. He moved them and moaned at the feeling. He added a third and started thrusting into himself. He moaned again while Lovi watched and smirked at the show Feli was giving him. When Feli finished, he covered Lovi's erection with the whipped cream and slid onto it. To Feli Lovino seemed even bigger than Germany. He kept sliding down until he was literally sitting on Lovino. And it hurt! Tears fell from his eyes and he tried to relax. Lovi wiped away the tears and started stroking Feli's member. Feli moaned and wiggled his hips before pulling up and slamming back down. Lovi grabbed Feli's hips and increased the pace. Feli started moaning loudly and Lovi moaned and swore in Italian. Which, for some reason, pushed Feli closer to the edge. He adjusted and Lovi hit something that made him see stars. Lovi continued to hit that spot and Feli screamed Lovino's name as he came all over both of them. Lovi bounced Feli a few more times before coming inside him. Feli got off him and collapsed beside his brother. "Ti amo Lovino." Feli whispered.  
Lovino kissed him. "Ti amo, Feliciano."  
They both fell asleep shortly after.

END


End file.
